One Hell of a Pirate
by Shaxra15
Summary: In search of an enchanted ring, lost over a century ago, Ceil and Sebastian accomplish the unfathomable and take a step back in time through the use of forbidden arts. Finding this supernatural treasure will require some supernatural assistance and who better for a high seas adventure then Captain Jack Sparrow himself? Here, demon meets a pirate who's simply one hell of a pirate.


_**AN: I am only saying this once: I don't own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) or Pirates of the Caribbean. Characters of Kuroshitsuji belong to Yana Toboso and Square Enix. The time this takes place for Kuroshitsuji is after the Jack the Ripper arc but before they set sail and learn the Undertaker disappears. Pirates of the Caribbean is property of Disney and for them this takes place RIGHT after the first movie. When the story is most simple. **__(aka I don't have the last two movies on my shelf XD) Also note this is my first time writing a fic for both these series, usually when writing for a new series I start off with a crappy one-shot before moving on to a longer and slightly better fic. This was not the case so you'll have to excuse my inexperience. I must also apologize if you've read some of my other fics…there may be slight repetitions in here...um I don't claim to be any good at writing and can only try my best…And finally not once in this tale will I EVER use the cliché phrase "time-travel". EVER. Everything but, hahaha. _

_PS, if the Latin is incorrect in its format just be patient with me._

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

_**PROLOUGE**_

__-Somewhere in the mid 1700's-__

_Two figures walked through the dark night. The taller of the two watched over the younger protectively keeping a keen eye out for danger for, in these parts, it was no place for a child. The sea air around them reeked of smells of unclean humans and rum. Somewhere not far from them there was piercing sounds of crude music and ebullient laughter even though it was late in the night-the time when the civilized would be to bed already. A few shrill screams rang out then more laughter. Men were dressed in rags and women in skimpy attire showing their breasts and some even their limbs__1__-a most taboo and improper behavior in the streets of London._

"_It appears," said the younger of the two, Ceil Phantomhive, as he looked around at the pitiful dump known as Tortuga, "that the _cadaver hospes _truly have taken us back a century."_

"_Indeed so, my Lord," agreed his demon of a butler who was called Sebastian Michaelis. "But again, I must give you caution of the dangers in this place."_

"_Please," the child replied. "I am the Queen's Watchdog: danger is something I have long grown accustomed to."_

"_Ah, but this is not your usual danger and here things are unfamiliar. You will not find sanctuary anywhere here except in my arms. Furthermore, just because we are in _host_ bodies, it does not mean you are immortal. Remember what the Undertaker said: If you are killed here, your soul will not be able to return home to London."_

"_Then we best not allow that to happen."_

"_Aye, I will certainly not allow that."_

_Not far from them in the crowded streets plagued of immorality they spotted a man who appeared to be heading toward their destination: the tavern. Carrying a whimsical look along with a sword and a strange and adventurous air about him, his feet tripped over a drunken bum who was asleep in the street. Falling, the dirty man landed into a woman, his hand upon her breast. He looked up sheepishly as he lifted his hand from her bosom. "Sorry 'bout that," said he. "And may I add, love, you look like the type of women who appreciates the finer things in life? What say you we go and-"_

_Appalled, the woman screamed and stuck him across the face before running off. He rubbed his cheek muttering, "don't think I d'served that."_

_Ceil looked to his butler distaste clouding his face. "Please tell me that scalawag is not our guy."_

_His butler chuckled amused. "I'm afraid so, sir-but don't be so quick to judge by appearance. He's, well, one hell of a pirate."_

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

**Actus I: CADAVER-**_**Bones and Blood**_

__-How it all began in the year of 18XX-__

"_Dearest Ceil Phantomhive…_

_I fear news boding evils have reached my ears._

_I have need of your services once again._

_Of late there have been dangerous storms on sea _

_and a number of sailors and even fine captains have gone missing._

_Many trading ships have ceased their trade in fear…_

_Fear of something called the "_Lupaserpens Ring"

_I know not much of this totem, only that it is_

_said to bring storms of death, and superstitions _

_run deep in the hearts of sailors…_

_I ask you find this ring that we may_

_rid this foolishness…and prevent it from getting_

_into the wrong hand should it indeed be real…._

_Best regards,_

_Queen Victoria"_

Ceil read the letter carefully as he sipped his afternoon tea. When finished reading, Ceil carefully set the letter upon his desk beside the envelope from which it had came from-it's now broken seal was none other than the queen's herself. As her loyal watchdog, Ceil received request directly from her, so receiving letters from the Queen were not uncommon. He sighed, "I don't believe I've never heard of this ring before. But…if we find this ring surely we will find the missing sailors. We search for the ring first."

He looked to his butler, his single exposed cerulean eye deep in thought. His other eye, the Contract forged within it, was covered by an ebony eye-patch. He nodded to the tall butler. Sebastian seeing his master was done with his tea carefully placed the ornate and rather expensive china set on the tray and, after ringing for her, handed it to the maid. Tray in hands, Mey-Rin took her leave. After she closed the door they immediately heard the sounds of a crash and glass breaking. Then crying. "Ahhhh! I'm so soooooorrrrrry!"

"I have not heard of such a ring, myself," the butler replied smiling while fighting the urge to call a few choice words to the clumsy maid. The demon refrained though; his image of a perfect butler would not crumble over such a trifle accident-especially when they seemed to happen just about every day. He continued, "But I do know this: 'lupaserpens' is Latin."

"Yes, it means wolf-serpent in English."

The tall butler put his hands to his chin thoughtfully. "I see, perhaps…" Sebastian then strode quickly to Ceil's bookshelf by the desk and began looking through its numerous books. An Earl like Ceil, of course, had many books within his library but Ceil couldn't figure out what Sebastian was aiming to find in the collection and how it would concern this matter.

Finally finding the book he needed Sebastian placed the yellowed-paged book on the desk before Ceil, already opened to the page he wanted. Ceil looked down at it. It contained a picture of a snake like creature wrapped around the Earth and the title read: _Jormungand_.

"Jormungand is a sea-serpent from mythology. It reads here that he is long enough to encircle the Earth thus forming a ring. It is also says he causes fatal storms and tidal waves," Sebastian explained.

"So what we're looking for…is this Jormungand ring. But…how large is this ring? Is it just jewelry, or what?" the boy asked staring at his own ring on his finger. After only a moment's pause he continued, "Are these recent storms to blame and if so who got their hands on it-if it's even real that is? Why would sailors disappear?"

"I know not, sir."

Ceil, finished examining the book, swiftly stood up. "I think we best start at Thames River and speak with these traders."

Thames River, emptying into the North Sea, was often considered one of the greatest commercial waterways. London depended on it for trade, and even Ceil himself used it to import his Funtom Company's candies and toys. If they were going to began investigation there was no better place to start then the ports of Thames.

"As you wish my Lord," the butler said already retrieving Ceil's coat.

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

To Ceil and Sebastian's dismay they had not any luck in their investigation. They had spent many hours asking and for their efforts the most they had received in their inquiry was pure superstitious drivel. Some of the sailors had even claimed that the missing people were carried off by the beast itself. It amazed Ceil how childish grown men could be.

As they climbed into the carriage Sebastian questioned Ceil on their next destination so he could inform the driver. The boy sat in his cushioned seat and his butler beside him. He thought it over for a moment or two then replied rather unhappily, "the only place left that might prove useful is _that _acquaintance of mine..."

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian said bowing his head then called out to the driver the directions. The whip cracked and the carriage lurched forward. They soon arrived at a building that's exterior was dirtied and marred by cracks. Above the door where a skull sat watching them with its hollow eyes was a huge sign reading 'Undertaker'. A coffin and a few graves were laid about the front. The driver swallowed nervously, unaccustomed to death's grim stones lying about so casually.

Ceil entered right on in without bothering with knocking. Proper behaviors like such were wasted on the outlandish Undertaker. Besides, though he was an informant of Ceil's, his place was still a place of business, though it was always usually deprived of people. Living people that is.

The room was littered with numerous coffins, bones, and cobwebs. Ceil wondered how the Undertaker could stand so many spiders crawling about. Was it really so hard to keep a place of business clean-even if it was a place for the dead who were waiting for their burials? It wasn't just a matter of properness but cleanliness too. It was amazing the Undertaker never seemed fazed by what was in his setting: insects and dust.

The boy heard an eerie laugh as the Undertaker emerged from one of the coffins, revealing his face that was pale as death itself. The Undertaker smiled at him, his unfashionably long hair appeared to glow slightly yellow in the candle light. Such long hair was not seen even on women, whose hair was often long but bound by ties and hats. The Undertaker let his locks flow freely giving him a unique appearance. He also kept his bangs long enough to cover his eyes so no one could read them, not even Ceil. An unexplained scar ran across his face that matched the one on his pinky like a thorny ring. One could only wonder how he had received them….

"I was expecting you. Are ready to try out that coffin I created just for you yet, Ceil?" The boy felt a shiver go down his spine. "Not now," he said glancing at Sebastian whose face was equally disturbed. '_Not ever!'_

"Have it your way," the Undertaker grinned as he made his way to one of the room's many shelves. He pulled out a jar containing bone-shaped biscuits, his long black nails clicked against the container. "I take it you're here for information then. Fancy a biscuit? They're most delicious."

Where he obtained such oddly shaped and certainly questionable snacks was beyond Ceil. The fact that he had produced it from a cobwebbed shelf full of jars containing compounds used to preserve corpses disturbed him even more. Among the jars there were even beakers with what appeared to have organs floating inside them. The Undertaker's comfort and fancy with death made him, indeed, a strange figure not usually found in the likes of London. But, on the streets of London, one could not find such unique knowledge as the Undertaker possessed thus making him a most valuable informant.

"Do you know of the _Lupaserpens Ring_?" Ceil asked taking his top-hat off and coat. He handed them to Sebastian who, as a proper butler would, held them for his master. Undertaker bit into a biscuit. After swallowing he set the jar down and chuckled coolly "Ah yes, that beastie's silver ring…I might know a thing or two…."

Ceil's face brightened with hope but it lasted only a second when he realized the Undertaker was no doubt expecting payment of sorts-and the Queen's money did _not_ interest him.

"As an Earl knows, everything in this world comes with a price. I want a surprise this time around for payment," the pale-skinned oddity grinned.

'_Of course,' Ceil_ thought distastefully. Thankfully Sebastian was at his side to aid him. "I'll take care of it, sir. Wait outside and do not look in."

Ceil waited outside for what seemed like only a few minutes when Sebastian summoned him back. The Undertaker's mouth was agape, drool hanging slightly from his bottom lip. "You never cease to amaze me, dear butler," he laughed.

Getting down to business he straitened his face and pointed to a coffin for Ceil and Sebastian to sit at while they talked. They did so anxious for the information they had just "paid" for.

"The Jormungand Ring, often called the Lupaserpen Ring depending on who you're talking to, was forged when the beastie, spawn of the trickster Loki and brother to Fenrir and Hel, was bound by Odin to the sea. It is said the bearer of the ring can use Jormungand's power to summon storms, the likes of which are only limited by the bearer's imagination and desire for destruction. Though I've heard many tales from my clients saying that the ring could even summon the beast itself."

"Do you expect me to believe such childish fairy tales?" Ceil asked hotly, his face twisted with skepticism. "Odin? Loki? Bloody poppycock the lot of them."

The Undertaker shook his head with a _tsk tsk_. "Whether you want to believe in them or not does not change the _truth _that such a ring exists."

"Then where, pray tell, is this ring now?" asked Sebastian.

"The seas are equally vast as well as unknown. They hold many secrets such as Jormungand. No one, not even _I _do, knows for sure the whereabouts of the ring though the weather lately brings to question that fact nowadays. What if someone has indeed begun using Jormungand's powers? London would be in for a bad economy-not to mention just 'bout everywhere else that trades with it too."

"By my Phantomhive name, for the Queen, I won't let it happen," Ceil declared, the pride and honor he bore for his position clear in his voice. Even though he was just a child he took his position seriously as it was something he had inherited from his family-his family that was stolen from him... He would get his revenge for that thievery just as he would play his part as the Queen's Watchdog. No doubt, the path of being the Watchdog would lead him to his revenge.

Sebastian flicked a spider off him as he asked, "Do you know where we could find someone who _does _know the whereabouts of this ring?"

"Yes…" the Undertaker grinned once again. "I believe he could even_ lead_ you to it! But…he's been dead for a century. Ha ha."

"Figures," Ceil murmured grouchily. _Yet another dead-end._

"Ah, don't be like that, my little aristocrat of evil. There_ is_ a way to _meet_ with this person."

Ceil looked up raising an eye-brow. The Undertaker nodded as he then proceeded to pull out a monstrous sized book from one of his bookshelves. The thing's cover was covered in cobwebs and revealed characters the likes of which Ceil had never seen before. The Undertaker blew dust from it has he opened the strange volume. The ancient pages were riddled with more unknown languages and held crude and even at times gory drawings. The book seemed like the type that would be used in forbidden secret societies. Sebastian gazed at the book, interest filling his eyes. "_My, my_."

"In this book it speaks of a trinity that makes up the world: Dimension, Space, and Time. It is indeed possible to cross or touch space and dimension but what many humans fail to realize, though it's usually strictly forbidden and the requirements are great, time, too, is _crossable_. With the proper ritual and procedures you can find this man who will be able to lead you to the ring."

"What do you mean?" Ceil asked, the cogs in his head beginning to churn. Time was crossable? He would have immediately objected to this idea but he remembered the strange instrument the Grim Reaper known as Grell Sutcliff had held in his hands when his true identity had been revealed that fated night. It was as if it was an invention not yet introduced to their world. No one had ever seen or heard of such a deadly contraption before that had the power to spin so many small sharp blades around and so efficiently... He doubted Grell had the brains to invent such a machine but who did? How had they been able to conjure up such a device?

Sebastian seemed equally perplexed himself. He, being a demon, knew different dimensions existed as did crossable space but in all his years he had never heard of one crossing time. "How does one do it?" he asked. "What are the great requirements you mentioned?"

"I will try answering your questions as quickly as the eve grows late. Let's see," the undertaker said flipping through the book. Dust seemed to fog the room. "To accomplish such a feat it requires a concoction of…a trinity of blood, if you will. The blood must be an amalgamation born from three beings. First the blood of man," he said looking at Ceil. "Then," he looked back down at his book, "the blood of a demon."

'_Lucky I just so happen to own one,' _Ceil thought to himself keeping his eye from meeting Sebastian's else a simple gesture give his butler away. "What is the last one?"

"A Grim Reaper."

Sebastian grimaced. Ceil couldn't help but glance at him now, a smirk on his lips. The demon, victim of infatuation from many brainless women and even _men_, could practically read his Lord's mind.

"I see. Now tell us who this person you mentioned is," the butler requested trying to give his mind a respite from the undertaking before him.

The Undertaker practically swooned. "Oh the things my clients tell me! Upon my numerous journeys I have found many a intriguing bone, one of which belonging to a man by the name of Captain Sparrow." He put his hands to his chest in a dreamy fashion. "Oh to dance with the Sparrow's bones under the pale moonlight!"

Ceil looked at him raising an eye-brow. So this person was a captain? This seemed like promising news. He would trust the Undertaker's word. Any help on this matter he would gladly accept, even if it meant doing the unfathomable and crossing though the current of time.

The Undertaker continued his tale in excitement. "He, in his possessions, owns quite a ship and a most interesting compass that will prove very useful for your journey. I leave it to you to figure out the mechanism of his unique compass.

"Upon the ritual being performed and you find yourself about a century back you will be able to meet this man. With the proper corpses as host bodies you can be in the correct setting which won't be your London but his Tortuga. I will handle the gathering of the proper bones for you but I must rely on you for the collection of the trinity of blood."

Ceil didn't want to question how or why the Undertaker didn't doubt they'd be able to get the blood in the first place as a person usually does not meet a demon or reaper in their lifetime…

"Say we are able to obtain all three," Sebastian said. "What then?"

"Come back here at midnight with the blood and I'll explain the rest of the ritual so you can begin."

Ceil grabbed his hat and coat smiling to himself, amused with his already formed plan for acquiring the last of the blood. "We'll be back. Begin preparations."

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

Sebastian's fingers twitched as he tightened the bright red necktie around his slender neck. It would take a hell of a lot more than just a contract for him to wear more of the horribly vivid color-let alone a full outfit of it, for the crimson reaper as Ceil had originally mused. He waited in silence in front of the freshly killed thief, whose soul was still intact. His soul was just waiting to be harvested…It was perfect bait for the reaper who was doubt trying to make up for his crimes from the Jack the Ripper Incident.

In the dark alley from which he waited, laughter echoed off the walls in the night's darkness, announcing the Reaper's presence. "Oh darling, that tie-it matches your eyes! I absolutely love it, you look smashing! Crimson is such a sexy color, isn't it?"

The Reaper jumped down from the top the building, his shoes heels clicking against the ground. Standing before Sebastian Grell flicked his head, his long red hair flowing in the movement and breeze. "Here for a midnight snack I assume? I can't have that."

Sebastian braced himself smiling. He leaned against the wall crossing his arms coolly and cocking his head. "No, I just wanted to watch such…a, er…how such a stunning reaper like yourself conducts his business-we were at such _unfortunate_ terms last time. Now then, this goon is _all _yours."

Grell smiled revealing his sharp teeth. "Why thank you…It's a wonderful present!" He did not pull out his strange Death Scythe though, which could only mean that something else was more pressing on his mind then collecting the deceased's soul. Apparently, and just as the butler expected, something like his presence was far more important to Grell than a dead soul.

"I have a favor to ask of you," Sebastian said quickly, hoping to get this over with before anything freaky happened. There was no telling what the love-struck fool would do.

"Ahhhh," Grell whined. "Should have known there'd be a catch… What can this Juliet do for her Romeo? Perhaps a _kiss _of _poison_?" He leaned into Sebastian and licked the Sebastian's cheek.

"Forbidden love's always the most beautiful, don't you think so?" he whispered into the demon's ear. Sebastian pulled the reaper back from him as he tried not to drop the act by saying what he really thought about Grell and his forbidden love.

"Not this time, I want something even _more_ beautiful," he said making his voice as seductive as he could. It really didn't take much for someone as good lucking as he to captivate this Reaper who was already obsessed with beautiful things and people. Love really is blinding he mused.

"Oh?" Grell licked his lips interested. He was curious.

"I want just a dash of your _crimson_ blood to keep with me, a souvenir if you will-to remember you by."

Any other person would have found this odd and downright disgusting but the Grim Reaper before him, a talented Reaper marred by his strange fixations-such as being a woman, simply squealed, "How _romantic_!"

Grell quickly removed one of his gloves then proceeded to prick his thumb by biting it with his sharp teeth. Tasting blood, he held his hand out thumb up. His yellow-green eyes were practically shining like bright emeralds as he looked at Sebastian. Sebastian could only imagine the images the sick bastard was dreaming up in that demented brain of his.

"This good enough? If I was a lady and on my cycle I would reach down and retrieve it via-"

Sebastian stopped the lewd story with a "now now, Sutcliff. That's enough." He pressed a small and skinny beaker that the Undertaker had given him, against the dripping cut. After a few drops of Grell's blood filled the bottom of the beaker he carefully sealed then pocketed it.

"That ought to do it. I'm afraid I must part now and you…well you have a job to do." Sebastian quickly ran off (more like ran like hell) before the Reaper could even blink (more like chase after and attempt to do to Sebastian things he, a _demon_, didn't like thinking about).

Grell sighed as he made a pout face when he saw that his love was gone. He shrugged his shoulders then looked at the corpse laid out in the alley, its tongue hanging out dumbly. The Grim Reaper chuckled, his glasses glinting. "Now then, let's take care of you."

He pressed his chainsaw to the body, immersing himself in the beautiful spray of crimson liquid and smiling all the while.

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

-TBC-

_Next time: demon and pirate meet in the chaos of Tortuga._

Actus II: PRAEDO-_Women and Swords_

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

**Limb**_- Back in the 1800's saying the word "leg" was really rude so often times the Victorians used the word "limb" in the place of "leg" as I have done in the Prologue. Limb was considered socially acceptable and a polite substitute. (Personally I have never cared for the word at all.)_

_If the sentence, in which I use the substitution, was written with the correct word it would be: "Men were dressed in rags and women in skimpy attire showing their breasts and some even their __**legs**__-a most taboo and improper behavior in the streets of London."_

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

**Definitions**

**Cadaver Hospes**- _Latin for Corpse Host. They use the old bones for possession of sorts upon performance of the ritual involving special requirements such as the "trinity of blood". More of this odd avatar will be explained in the next part. I should prob point out it involves Ceil's soul possessing the bones and Sebastian his Psyche as he's not a human soul._

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

_**AN: I know the whole ring story is indeed lame but it was the only thing I could muster without internet to look something actually real up. The next chap. I will defiantly explain more about the Host methods they use to carry them through time. That's 'bout all I have to say…If you review be very very very very very very very gentle :3 I am a newbie. **_

_**I kinda feel like I did injustice to Grell but he does kinda act like that, doesn't he? XD**_

_**I should prob' point out my reasons for writing this. While reading through the Black Butler series and finding myself liking it, I quickly noticed the phrase that he "was a hell of a butler" kept popping up. I found it cool so in chap. 74 ( I think, it might have been 73) when he says he's a hell of a teacher somehow the idea that Jack Sparrow is a hell of a pirate struck me. I thought it would be so amazing if Jack and Sebastian could meet as both are cunning and such. They're both so epic so in the next chapter my dream of making them cross blades will hopefully become a reality ^.^**_


End file.
